1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to content transmission, and more particularly, to a method, a system, and a device for content transmission between devices or between a device and a server, the device, and a computer-readable recording medium that uses the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an Internet-based cloud server has been developed which may provide a user with a cloud service for managing information technology (IT) hardware resources such as a server, a desktop computer, or a storage, for managing a platform in which software may be developed, and for managing software, and for using information that is stored in the cloud server at any time and place by using various IT devices. Examples of cloud services include sCloud, uCloud, nDrive, Daum Cloud, SkyDrive, Dropbox, T-Cloud, iCloud, and so on.
As various cloud services are proposed, the number of users who have cloud account information, which is hereinafter also referred to as a cloud account, increases. Additionally, as the amount of content of users increases, efficient content transmission between a cloud server and a device is in demand.
Furthermore, as types of IT devices become more and more diverse, and as the amount of user content continues to rapidly increase, efficient content transmission between devices is required.